


I'm right behind you

by Elfo98



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Fluff, I have no idea how to tag, M/M, Texting, a little weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfo98/pseuds/Elfo98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Jude and Connor live in different towns and don't know each other.<br/>It all starts when Connor accidentally texts the wrong number, and instead of his best friend finds a mysterious and nice guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm right behind you

Wednesday

(9.05 pm) I swear I’m going to kill him!

(9.05 pm) I can’t take it anymore.

(9.05 pm) I mean, how dare he?

**(9.06 pm) Woah. That was harsh. This dude must be a dick if he makes you say such things.**

(9.07 pm) Well, you know how he is!

 **(9.08 pm) Actually, nope. I think you got the wrong number or something**.

(9.10 pm) Wait, you’re not Chris?

 **(9.11 pm) I’m afraid not. I don’t even know who he is**.

(9.14 pm) Shit, I’m so sorry! I recently lost all my contacts and had to put the numbers again in my phone. I must have typed it wrong.

**(9.15 pm) No problem, you just gave me an heart attack.**

(9.16 pm) I’m really, really sorry…

**(9.17 pm) I’m kidding! :P**

**(9.17 pm) Are you okay, though? I know it’s not my business, but you seemed pretty mad a while ago.**

(9.18 pm) What?

(9.18 pm) Oh, yeah. It’s nothing.

**(9.19 pm) Nothing you would tell a stranger anyway, uh?**

(9.20 pm) I guess.

(9.20 pm) I should go to sleep now. Sorry again.

**(9.21 pm) Wait! What’s your name?**

 

* * *

 

Thursday

(1.45 am) It’s Connor.

 

* * *

 

**(2.03 am) I can’t believe you actually replied.**

(2.04 am) I can’t believe you replied to my reply.

**(2.05 am) Neither can I.**

(2.05 am) Wait, you’re not some kind of pervert, are you?

**(2.06 am) Last time I checked I wasn’t.**

(2.07 am) And when was it?

**(2.08 am) Um… 16 years ago?**

**(2.08 am) I’m kidding, I swear to God I’m not a pervert.**

(2.09 am) How do I know you’re not lying?

**(2.10 am) What do you think?**

(2.11 am) I think you’re just a dorky guy or girl who now knows my name and has my number.

**(2.12 am) Well, thanks for the trust mate.**

**(2.12 am) And I’m a guy by the way.**

**(2.12 am) Why aren’t you asleep anyway?**

(2.13 am) I was about to ask you the same thing.

**(2.14 am) Wow, we’re telepathic. :P**

(2.15 am) Everyone would ask that. It’s freaking 2.15 in the morning on a school day.

**(2.16 am) So why aren’t you?**

(2.18 am) I can’t. I’ve been shifting in my bed for a while, I tried to count the sheep but it doesn’t work.

**(2.19 am) Well, I can’t sleep either.**

**(2.19 am) Do you mind some company?**

(2.20 am) Not at all.

**(2.21 am) Cool!**

(2.22 am) So, what’s yours?

**(2.22 am) What?**

(2.22 am) Your name. I told you mine.

**(2.23 am) Oh! Right, sorry. It’s Jude.**

**(2.23 am) Yes, like the Beatles.**

(2.24 am) It’s a beautiful name! Has anyone ever sung “Hey Jude” to you?

**(2.25 am) My boyfriend did, once. It was hilarious because he can’t sing, so he basically sang it and then hid in his room for a week for the embarrassment. It was kind of cute.**

**(2.25 am) Oh, shit.**

**(2.29 am) Are you still there?**

(2.35 am) Yep! Sorry, I was trying to stole some cookies from the kitchen. What’s wrong?

**(2.40 am) Oh, thank God.**

**(2.41 am) It’s just… I practically told you I’m gay and I don’t even know you.**

**(2.41 am) Like, you could be homophobic.**

(2.45 am) I’m not.

(2.47 am) Actually, I’m gay too.

**(2.49 am) Wait, really?**

(2.50 am) Yeah, and It’s funny because I never told anyone aside of my best friend and… well, my father.

**(2.51 am) You mean Chris?**

(2.52 am) Him.

**(2.53 am) Did he accept it?**

**(2.54 am) Cause I had a friend who dumped me after I told him. Never seen him in a long time.**

(2.55 am) Yeah, he’s not the problem here.

**(2.56 am) Your father is?**

(2.58 am) I should try to sleep. It was nice talking to you.

**(2.59 am) Right. Goodnight, Connor. It was nice for me too.**

(3.00 am) Night, Jude.

 

* * *

 

**(4.30 pm) Hey, I’m sorry for tonight. I shouldn’t have asked.**

**(4.31 pm) I don’t even know why I’m still texting you, you must be pissed at me.**

(4.40 pm) I’m not pissed. You were right, actually, but I don’t really like to talk about it.

**(4.42 pm) Why have you even replied?**

(4.43 pm) I don’t know…

 

* * *

 

(6.50 pm) I guess it’s because you seem a good guy.

 

* * *

 

Friday

**(6.30 am) Thanks, you seem a good guy too.**

 

* * *

 

(1.45 am) After I told him, my dad started to beat me up. He’s been treating me like shit ever since. And it’s been two years now.

(1.45 am) I don’t know why I’m telling you.

(1.45 am) You’re probably asleep anyway.

**(2.00 am) I’m here. Can’t sleep.**

**(2.01 am) I’m sorry, man. I know what it’s like.**

(2.02 am) You do?

**(2.03 am) I’ve been in several foster homes with homophobic parents.**

(2.04 am) You’re in the foster system? That sucks…

**(2.05 am) Not anymore. I was adopted two years ago.**

**(2.05 am) But we’re not talking about me. Where’s your mom?**

(2.06 am) My parents are divorced. She lives in San Diego with her family.

**(2.07 am) Wait, I live in San Diego!**

(2.07 am) No way! Really?

**(2.08 am) I’m dead serious!**

(2.10 am) I live in San Francisco…

**(2.11 am) That’s cool! :)**

**(2.32 am) Why don’t you go stay with your mom, if he’s that bad?**

(2.35 am) It’s just…

(2.35 am) My life is here. My friends too, especially Chris. I can’t leave him.

**(2.40 am) Do you like him?**

(2.41 am) Nah, not in that way. He’s my best friend, that’s all.

**(2.50 am) Then I’m sure he’ll understand. If he cares about you, he’ll let you go. But you have to think about yourself, alright? You’re not safe with your father.**

**(2.51 am) I know I don’t have the right to tell you what you should do… But I’ve been there, so I want to help if I can.**

(2.54 am) Thanks, Jude…

(2.55 am) I’ll think about it.

 

* * *

 

Tuesday

(3.45 pm) Hey, Jude. I need your help!

(3.46 pm) It’s a matter of life or death!

**(3.48 pm) Connor?!**

(3.49 pm) Which one is better?

(3.49 pm) Captain America or Iron Man?

**(3.50 pm) Really?? You almost gave me and heart attack. I thought something had happened.**

(3.51 pm) Sorry :P

**(3.52 pm) I say Thor, by the way.**

(3.53 pm) What?! Pick one of them, dude. You’re not helping!

**(3.54 pm) Okay, okay! Iron Man then, what do you need it for?**

(3.55 pm) …you disappoint me. How could you and Chris prefer him?

**(3.56 pm) He’s badass and got sense of humor. Cap is just so serious…**

(3.57 pm) You and Chris are identical…

(3.58 pm) I’m going to watch The Avengers for the tenth time. Talk to you later!

 

* * *

 

Sunday

**(12.30 am) I think I’m about to explode**.

(12.31 am) What happened?

**(12.33 am) Just ate a giant hamburger with bacon, salad, ketchup and tomato. Plus a plate full of French fries and a chocolate cake.**

(12.34 am) That’s disgusting :P

**(12.36 am) It’s all my boyfriend’s fault!**

**(12.36 am) He brought me here.**

**(12.37 am) And you should know by now that I’m an eater. We’ve known for…?**

(12.38 am) One month, two weeks and three days.

**(12.39 am) You counted them?**

**(12.40 am) It felt like a decade…**

(12.42 am) In a good way, right?

**(12.45 am) Of course! ;)**

**(1.50 pm) Who are you?**

(1.51 pm) Jude? You’re not Jude.

**(1.51 pm) I’m his boyfriend. Who are you? Why do you have his number?**

(1.52 pm) Chill out, man. I’m just a friend. Why do you have his phone?

**(1.53 pm) He’s in the bathroom.**

(1.54 pm) And you thought you could take it? If you wanted to be subtle, you didn’t have to text me.

**(1.55 pm) Look, you have to stop talking to him, okay?**

(1.56 pm) What the fuck?

(1.56 pm) What’s your problem, man?!

 

* * *

 

**(4.15 pm) Hey, Con… I’m sorry for that, please don’t listen to him.**

(4.16 pm) I wasn’t going to. You okay?

**(4.20 pm) Not really…**

**(4.21 pm) I broke up with him. He got all jealous, saying that I was cheating on him and I freaked out. How could he even think about it?**

**(4.21 pm) Did I do the right thing?**

**(4.21 pm) I feel so bad now…**

**(4.22 pm) I want to cry even if I know it’s not my fault.**

(4.23 pm) Jude, stop. Don’t blame yourself, if he thinks that you were cheating on him he probably doesn’t know you that well. And he doesn’t deserve you.

(4.24 pm) You’re an amazing person, Jude. I’m sure you’ll find someone better than him, even if now you feel like you can’t live without him.

**(4.28 pm) We’ve been together for one year…**

(4.29 pm) You’ll be fine, Jude.

**(4.30 pm) How do you know? We never met.**

(4.31 pm) As far as I know, you’ve been through hell and got over it. It’s just love, Jude. It’s always painful, but somehow, eventually, the pain will go away.

**(4.40 pm) Thanks Connor…**

(4.41 pm) Don’t thank me.

(4.41 pm/Message not delivered) I love you.

 

* * *

 

Saturday

**(6.10 pm) We’re going to watch Avengers Age of Ultron for the third time. Be proud of me.**

**(9.45 pm) Okay, so… I still love Iron Man more than Cap, but I can’t deny he’s fucking hot.**

**(9.46 pm) Language. Sorry.**

**(9.46 pm) Gosh, I just acted like him.**

**(10.10 pm) Hey, are you there? You’re not ignoring me again because Chris kicked your ass in Mario Party, are you?**

**(10.30 pm) Okay, fine. I guess this lasted too long anyway.**

 

* * *

 

Monday

Call from: Unknown number. 

**“Hello?”**

“Jude, hey! It’s Connor. I’m sorry I didn’t text you anymore, my dad took my phone away”

**“Oh… why are you calling me?”**

“Chris gave me his phone.”

**“Are you alright?”**

“No… my dad found out about you. He thought we were together.”

**“Did he hurt you?!”**

“No.”

**“Connor.”**

“Okay… yes. He beat me again. But I’m okay.”

**“You need to do something about this…”**

“I know, I called my mom before you. She’s going to fight for custody,  but she told me to stay at Chris’ in the meantime. I’m scared to go back to my place.”

**“Why are you telling me?”**

“I don’t know… I didn’t want you to think that I was ignoring you. And you’re my friend.”

**“Well, I was a bit concerned…”**

“Sorry.”

**“Not your fault.”**

“It’s nice to hear your voice, for once.”

**“Yeah, It’s nice to hear yours too. Even if it’s not how I imagined it.”**

“I think it’s mutual. Look, this probably won’t take so long. I’ll text you when it’s all over okay?”

**“Okay. Be careful.”**

“I will. Bye, Jude.”

**“Bye, Con.”**

 

* * *

 

Thursday

(9.35 am) I’m in my mom’s car. Everything’s good, we’re heading towards San Diego.

**(10.15 am) Thank God! You okay? What did Chris say?**

(10.16 am) He’s fine with this. We’re going to be okay even if I’m miles away. It’s for the best, I guess.

**(10.17 am) I’m so glad you’re safe.**

(10.18 am) Me too. Hey… you think it would be a bad idea if I see you tomorrow?

**(10.19 am) Not at all. You want me to come over? Or you want to meet me at the beach?**

(10.20 am) My mom doesn’t know about you, better if we meet somewhere else. The beach sounds good.

**(10.21 am) Great, I’ll text you later for the details.**

 

* * *

 

Friday

(4.00 pm) Where are you??

**(4.01 pm) Next to the ice cream truck.**

(4.02 pm) I can’t see you!

**(4.04 pm) The one with the green T-Shirt. Where are you?!**

(4.05 pm) Oh… I think I’m right behind you.

 

-Jude- Connor calls him, looking up from his phone with a huge smile drawn on his lips. The guy in front of him is more handsome than he’s imagined him, with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes, a bit taller than him. He hugs him. After three months of texting, he can finally touch Jude, inhale his amazing scent, and hear his voice. And it probably confirms his thoughts: he likes him, a lot, maybe he even loves him. How’s that even possible? He feels like he’s known him for the entire life.

-I can’t believe you’re here.- the brunet says, breaking the hug to look at him, right in the eyes.

-Neither can I.- a chuckle escapes from his mouth, while he reaches out to caress his cheek, without even thinking. The boy freezes at the touch, so Connor takes a step back realizing he’s probably crossed the line. What the hell was he doing? –Sorry…- he murmurs, dropping his gaze.

But then a pair of soft lips are on his, a gentle touch that lasts two or three seconds, but is enough to make him feel the butterflies in his stomach. He looks at Jude and Jude looks back, eyes wide and filled with fear. Fear of ruining everything.

-What was that for?- he asks, because he really can’t understand. He’s always thought he wasn’t interested in him, why would he?

But the response stuns him more than everything that’s happened in the last few weeks, after his dad found Jude’s chat in his phone, when his mom said he wanted him in his life again. -I love you- he just says.

And Connor doesn’t get it, because Jude broke up with his boyfriend only a month ago, but doesn’t care either.

He takes his hand and pulls him closer, kissing him again, and again, and again, till he can’t breathe.

Then places his forehead on Jude’s, with his eyes closed, and tells him what he’s always been afraid to text: -I love you too.-


End file.
